Xiaolin Showdown season 4
by Silvore
Summary: A whole new season of Xiaolin Showdown! Master Fung has been put in a deep state of unconsciousness and the monks all have a second element.
1. Cojo Konojo Cho

Xiaolin Showdown Season 4 Episode 1

"This is so awesome!" Raimundo said. "I never thought it would be me."

He stood outside the temple with his leader suit.

"Are you okay, pardner?" Clay asked Omi

Omi opened one eye from his meditation stance. "Okay? I am absolutely!" Omi said "But _I _think that the leader should be meditating right now." Omi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess so," Raimundo said. He sat down next to Omi in a meditation stance.

While they were all talking, Kimiko slipped away and went down to the vault. "Let's see what you're really thinking," she said. She took out the Mind Reading Conch. "Mind Reading Conch!"

_I can't understand why Master Fung made Raimundo the leader. He's just not that type. And Clay is not much of a leader, either, and Kimiko is a _girl_. So that leaves me! I should've been the leader. I will show Master Fung that I am truly the one who should have been the leader._

_I hope Omi doesn't be like this forever. Why can't he understand that I am truly the one who should be the leader?_

_I hope these two will get along after this._

"Oh, brother," Kimiko said

As Kimiko came back outside, Dojo rushed out with the Shen Gong Wu Scroll. "A new Shen Gong Wu has arisen. It's the Spinning Top. It allows the person in its possession to spin like a twister." Dojo grew larger. "Hop on."

As Clay got on Dojo, Raimundo said, "Leaders sit in front."

Clay scooted back as Kimiko made a face.

"Let's go Dojo." Raimundo said. Dojo flew off west.

Meanwhile, Master Fung sighed. "I hope all goes well."

* * *

"So Dojo," Omi said. "Where are we going?"

"To inner Canada! My other brother lives there." Once they were over green forests, Dojo said, "Look down below. I bet it's in a tree."

Omi smiled and took out the Falcon's Eye. "I will get the easy way in. Falcon's Eye!" Omi easily found the Spinning Top. "Down there!" Dojo headed down into the trees.

The four also spotted Wuya, heading for the top. It hanged down from the tree like an acorn.

"Great," she said. "The brats are here."

"I'll get it!" Omi said getting up.

"No, I'll get it" Raimundo said. He jumped up and touched the acorn at the same time as Wuya. "I challenge you to a Xaiolin showdown. My Lodust Twister against-

"My Ruby of Ramses, the one I stole from you." Wuya made an evil smile.

"Gong Yi Tampai!" they said. The tree grew very tall and Raimundo got his battle suit.

"Bye bye, kid." Wuya said. She started jumping from branch to branch.

Raimundo scowled and started jumping to a branch.

Wuya used her Ruby of Ramses to bring the branches to her. "Hmmm," Wuya thought. "Ruby of Ramses!" She made the branches wrap around Raimundo.

Raimundo groaned. "Lodust Twister!" Raimundo became very flat and slipped between the branches.

_Hmm,_ Dojo thought. _Wuya's move reminds me of a Shen Gong Wu._

Raimundo used his flexibility to reach to branches and pull himself up. Wuya laughed. "This kid is making it too easy."

Raimundo growled again he reached up and pulled on Wuya's leg. Wuya chuckled. "Ruby of Ramses!" She threw leaves at Raimundo, making him let go and allowing Wuya to reach the top.

Everything went back to normal. "Ha ha ha ha ha," Wuya laughed. "You kids make it too easy." She vanished into thin air.

"How'd she do that? Kimiko asked.

"When Wuya was at full power she could teleport. I think she found a way to tap into the power she used to have. Hey guys, before we get back to the temple, can we make a quick stop?"

* * *

Dojo and the Xiaolin monks and master were sitting in Dojo's older brother, Cojo's, hollow. Well, the group was sitting, Dojo was getting all of them tea. Dojo came back and sat down.

"Cojo, what happened to the famous ornament that was in our family for generations?" Dojo asked. The sleek blue dragon said, "Well, the older son inherited it from our father after he died, and-"

"Died?" Omi asked. "Dragon's can't die….can they?"

"Dragon's die after they shed their three coats of scales, one scale at a time," Cojo answered. "Dojo, make this tea again, there's not enough lemon."

Dojo groaned and took the tea back. When he came back, they continued to talk about the ornament. "Cojo?" Dojo asked. "May I ask you for a favor?"

"Fire away."

"May I…..kinda…..maybe…..uhhh…..take the….uhh…ornament?

"NO! If I was meant for me to give the ornament to you, mom and dad would have given it to you."

"But it's a Shen-"

"I don't care what it is, it's staying with me. GET OUT!"

The five left the hollow and lifted up into the sky. "Sooooo," Omi asked. "What Shen Gong Wu was that?"

"The Pot of Growth. It has the power to control plants."

"What!" Raimundo said. "There's a Shen Gong Wu to do that? That would've helped with our little seed friend."

"Yeah," Dojo said. "I've always wanted to get it from Cojo, but I never had the courage. Now that Master Fung has appointed the leader, I thought I might as well do it."

"Dojo, if your brother is so bossy, why do you go feet over head for him?" Omi asked.

"Well, when my parents died, they told me and my younger siblings to respect Cojo. I guess Cojo let it go to his head."

_Kinda like what's starting to someone,_ Kimiko thought.

The five landed at the Xiaolin Temple. Omi rushed to Master Fung to tell about Raimundo's failure. But as Omi was talking, Raimundo accidentally overheard.

"He couldn't even beat Wuya. Now if _I_ was leader, I would have beat Wuya with one foot tied to my head."

Raimundo furiously stormed out of the temple.

"But Omi, the true master is not just able to win Xiaolin showdowns. He must be true to himself and not believe he should be the master just because he is the best monk."

"But Master Fung, I _am _the best monk."

"Omi, just try to accept Raimundo as leader."

"Okay."

As Omi went outside, he saw Raimundo sitting in a chair, basking in the sun.

"Raimundo-"

"Good, Omi, you're here. Fetch me a glass of water and a bowl of shrimp."

"WHAT!! You can't make me-"

"Yes I can, now that I am leader. Now scoot!"

"BUT- yes xiaolin leader," Omi replied sadly.

Kimiko saw the whole thing. "Uh, Raimundo? Don't you think you were a little harsh on Omi?"

Raimundo lifted his sunglasses. "Are you questioning my judgment? Go wipe the floors of the temple. And when you see Omi, tell him to do the same after he brings my refreshments."

"WHAT!"

"Go!"

"Yes, leader," Kimiko said through clenched teeth.

Clay just left the temple. "Where are you going?" he asked Kimiko.

"Go ask the lea-der."

"Raimundo, what is Kimiko doing?"

"Wiping the floors of the temple."

"And why is she doin'-"

"You too? Go and help her."

"But, I don't think Master Fung said that-"

"Not him, me. Now go."

"Yes, leader."

Clay entered the temple.

"You too?" Kimiko asked. "Isn't Rai letting it go to his head?"

"That's what's happening?" Omi asked passing by with the shrimp and water. "I thought he was simply being mean."

"I hope he realizes what's happening," Kimiko said.

After they cleaned the floors, Raimundo ordered them to wash the windows, wipe the ceiling and polish the furniture.

"I've had it!" Kimiko said. "And I have an idea." She whispered her plan to Omi and Clay.

"That is very intelligent!" Omi said

They put their plan to action.

* * *

Kimiko walked by Raimundo with the Mind Reading Conch.

"Have you finished your work?" Raimundo asked.

"Yes, and now I thought that I'd play with the Mind Reading Conch."

"Give me that!" Raimundo snatched the Mind Reading Conch.

Kimiko pulled out the Golden Finger. "Golden Finger!" Raimundo froze.

She ran back into the temple. "Ready guys?" she asked Clay and Omi.

"Ready!" they said.

Kimiko went back to Raimundo. "Golden Finger!"

"Why'd you do that?"

"I didn't move, did I?"

"Maybe… Mind Reading Conch!"

_Rai's acting meaner than an insulted bull at a ranch lately._

_I think Raimundo is mad because of me. I guess I'll listen to Master Fung and accept him as leader._

_I hope Rai gets the message._

"You guys are trying to teach me a lesson, aren't you? I get the picture; I've been letting the privilege get to my head."

Meanwhile, Dojo watched the whole thing. Watching The Xiaolin Monks stand up to their leader gave Dojo the courage to stand up to his brother. Dojo grew bigger and said, "Hop on, guys, we're going back to Canada!"

* * *

"Cojo, we're back!"

"Good, now get me more tea!"

"First, I'm fed up with you bossing me around, and second, I'm taking the ornament."

Dojo slithered to the ornament and touched it at the same time as Cojo.

"Cojo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Fist of Tebigong against your - uh, you don't have a Shen Gong Wu. What do we do if this happens?"

"Uhhhhh," Raimundo said. He flipped through the Xiaolin Showdown Rulebook. "Ah, here it is. _If one contestant does not have a Shen Gong Wu, the other must give him one._"

"Uhhh," Dojo said. He pulled a Shen Gong Wu out of his ear. "I'll give you the Third Arm Slash. The game is a dragon race. First one across the finish line wins. Gong Yi Tampai!"

The trees outside of the hollow cleared a path. A start and finish line formed. The two dragons grew.

"Ready!" Clay said.

"Wait, what does this Third Arm Slash, Whoa?"

"Set!"

"GO!"

The two dragons were off.

"How do you control this thing, whoa, ha!" Cojo said. He hit Dojo with the Third Arm Slash and Dojo fell to the ground. "Fist of Tebigong!" He hit the fist into the ground causing a rock tower to hit Cojo into the sky. Dojo had a little time to catch up, but soon he was at the same place as Cojo.

"Dojo, fall out of the game!"

"Cojo, I am fed up with you being bossy and stuck up. Mom and dad said that we were all equal!" Dojo zoomed forward and crossed the finish line. Everything went back to normal.

"I never knew you felt that way," Cojo said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Dojo.

"I'm glad I was not like that," Raimundo said. The Xiaolin monks made a mad face. "I take that back," Raimundo said in a small voice.

"So I guess we'd better go back to temple," Dojo said. "Bye, Cojo."

"Bye, Dojo. See you soon, brother. _Au revoir_."

The Xiaolin warriors and Dojo got back to the temple.

"Guys, I'm sorry about today," Raimundo said. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"Well…" Omi, Clay, and Kimiko said in unison.

"Why do I always get stuck with the chores?"


	2. Tonrai Turtle

**Sorry for the delayed chapter, a lots been going on. Thanks to chasespicer056 for your comment and everyone elso who reviewed. thanks alot!**

* * *

The four were sitting outside the temple, learning to see with their mind.

Raimundo got up. "I will use a Shen Gong Wu against you, and you have to block it without using your eyes. Kimiko, you first. Um, Third Arm Slash!"

"Wudai Mars, Fire!" Fire hit Raimundo in his face, and Kimiko still got hit with the slash.

"Kimiko, I said block, not burn!"

Kimiko opened her eyes. "Oops! Sorry."

"Clay, you next. Tangled Web Comb!"

"Wudai Crater, Earth!" He caused the spot he was sitting in to rise up, but he still got tangled by the comb.

"Clay, good job, but try to lift the earth in _front _of you. Omi, your next. Star of Hunabi!"

"Wudai Neptune, Ice!" He caused the fire to turn his ice into water, then made the water into a star of hunabi.

"Good work Omi! But-

"Guys, a new Shen Gong Wu has activated! It's the Peacock Feather. It allows whoever who possesses it to become light as a feather. Come on!" The four got on and headed out into the sky.

* * *

They landed in a Mongolian field and spotted the feather on a peacock statue.

"Well, looky here, the Xiaolin Monkeys came to find a peacock."

"And so did I, Hannibal!" Chase Young said.

Raimundo said, "Since Omi did the best in training, I think he should go."

"Really? Yippee!" He flipped and touched the feather. At the same time as Hannibal and Chase Young.

"Hannibal, Chase Young, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Trio."

"Your, Moby Morpher, Boots of Jujetsu, against my Ruby of Ramses."

" Ruby of Ramses?" Omi asked. "I thought Wuya had that."

"That stupid witch, she never noticed how I stole it from her."

"The first one to find the Peacock Feather wins," Hannibal Bean said.

"Gong Yi Tampai!"

The grass grew bigger and the peacock statue disappeared.

"Uh, I have to go, Master Fung is getting sick," Dojo said. "Here, take the Golden Tiger Claws."

"Bye, Dojo," the three said to him.

"With the Boots of Jujetsu, I have the lower leg!"

"You mean upper hand," Clay shouted from the sidelines.

"Yeah," Omi said. "That too."

"Moby Morphers!" Hannibal turned into a long boa. "Hisssssss."

Omi used the Boots of Jujetsu to fly up into the air. He dropped his jaw. There were about ten miles of grass.

"Ruby of Ramses!" Chase Young parted the grass to see more clearly.

Remember Omi, see with your mind. "Wudai Neptune, Water!" Omi felt a break in his wave. "Ah Ha!" Omi headed for the peacock.

"Moby Morphers!" Hannibal transformed into a cheetah. Although he was far away, the animal's characteristics allowed him to speed up. Chase Young just stood there, knowing that he wouldn't get to the peacock. Omi and Hannibal raced to the peacock. Hannibal pushed Omi aside, causing him to fall behind.

"Wudai Neptune, Ice!" Omi froze Hanibbal in place.

"Ha ha!" Omi said. He reached the peacock first. Everything turned to normal.

"Cool, you finally got the Moby Morphers from Hannibal," Kimiko said.

Omi passed the Moby Morphers to Kimiko, the Boots of Jujetsu to Clay, and the Ruby of Ramses to Raimundo.

"Let's see what this feather really does. Peacock's Feather!" Omi soared through the air. He landed on the ground.

"Okay, let's go. Golden Tiger Claws!" Clay said. They entered the portal.

"Thank Dashi you're here. Master Fung is really sick. Kimiko, get a bowl of very hot water. Clay, get some very fluffy pillows. Omi, get a cold, wet cloth. And Raimundo, get some hot sauce and ice water." Said Dojo

The four went to their tasks. Kimiko filled a bowl with water. "Wudai Mars, Fire!" She had the water ready in no time.

Clay went outside. "Wudai Crater, Earth!" Clay grew a cotton bush and added the cotton to some pillows.

Omi got a cloth. "Wudai Neptune, Ice!" Omi threw the cloth up and hit it with ice. It fell to the floor and smashed to a million pieces. Omi picked up the cloth. "Wudai Neptune, Water! Perfect."

Raimundo went to the kitchen. "Wudai Star, Wind!" Raimundo carried the water and hot sauce on the wind. They all came back to where Master Fung was sitting.

"Thanks guys," Dojo said. He soaked Master Fung's feet in the hot water. He used the pillows to prop up Master Fung on his cot. He placed the wet cloth on his head and put the hot sauce and water aside.

"Monks, I am starting to think I'm getting sick. I know I've taught you well, but I must warn you of four new powerful Shen Gong Wu. Long ago, Dashi made four powerful shen gong wu. Alone, they were normal shen gong wu. But together, they can make a most powerful force. These were made for purposes only Dashi knows. They are……" Master fung fell unconscious.

"Okay, now for the hot sauce" said Dojo. He poured a few drops into Master fungs mouth.

"Ahhhh, water, water." Dojo poured the ice water in master fung's mouth.

"As I was saying, they are…." Master fung dropped again.

Dojo dropped the hot sauce, but it did not wake him up. He then splashed the ice water. He didn't wake up. Dojo felt for a pulse. "Few, he just dropped into a deep sleep, it happened before.

Everybody sighed.

"So wha'dya reckon the shen gong wu are, Dojo?"

"I have no idea. There was this shen gong wu that would… no…How about that….no… I'm stumped."

"Well, since that's out of the way, we can get back to training," said Raimundo. "This time you guys can test our lesson on me."

"Yes!" said Omi. "Now the master becomes the pupil."

"You mean the teacher becomes the student."

"Okay, enough chit-chat, I wanna show you why I became the leader."

Kimiko went first. "Silk Spinner!"

"Wudai star wind!" He caused the wind to throw the silk back to Kimiko. She ducked.

Next was Clay. "Lasso boa boa."

"Typhoon Boom, Wind!" he threw the boa up into the air.

Omi was completely ready. "Orb of tornami!" He sent ice flowing at Raimundo.

"Hurricane smash, wind!" Raimundo shattered the ice into a million pieces.

"Where did you get such a power?" Omi asked.

"Master fung taught me." Said raimundo, smiling.

"Guys, in the temple, quick!" said Dojo. They ran in.

"Okay, I was looking through some old scrolls and the shen gong wu scroll opened up, showing the Tonrai Turtle. But amazingly, underneath this, Dashi apparently wrote that when this shen gong wu reveals itself, it must put someone unconscious for a year. And that person, I think, is Master Fung." They all gasped. "But don't worry, the Tonrai Turtle allows you to communicate with the dead, unconscious, and sleeping. And also, the turtle is on a chain on Master Fung's neck, and I can't seem to get it off."

They circled around their unconscious master.

"I know," said kimiko. She put her hand on the tiny turtle. "Tonrai Turtle!" Nothing happened.

"Third arm slash." Clay tried to pry the turtle off. Nothing happened.

Omi tried. "Shimu staff!" it turned into a golf club. "Hiya." Nothing. "Hiya!" nothing "Hiyahiayhiayhiyahiyahiyahiyahiyahiya!"

"Wait, I have an idea," said Raimundo. "Kimiko, hold master fung's hand. And everyone hold hands in a circle." They did as he asked. "Okay, on three, say Tonrai Turtle. One. Two. Three!"

"Tonrai Turtle."

Something that looked like a spirit stepped out of master fung. "Good work, monks. Thank you for awakening me."

"So what are the these powerful shen gong wu?" asked Omi.

"My life was flashing before my eyes. I thought I would die, so I tried to tell you. But now that I know I'm safe, you will have to find out yourselves. When you need me, just call out Tonrai Turtle."

"I don't think this will be good," said Dojo.


End file.
